Whats supposed to be a break
by LittleRosethorn
Summary: Deciding to take a break from the wizarding world, the trio decide to experience a muggle holiday but is it wise to expose Ron to a world he barely knows with so much ‘eckeltricity’? Please R&R! Flames accepted
1. Metallic paint, seatbelts and ecklectric

**Disclaimer:** I own zilch… nothing.

**Summary:** Deciding to take a break from the wizarding world, the trio decide to experience a muggle holiday but is it wise to expose Ron to a world he barely knows with so much 'eckeltricity'?

**Author's note:** This is my first fiction so please bear with me and please review! My grammar can be rather…bad. So I apologise before hand. I use British spelling as well.

**Boot**…English lingo for car trunk… I think.

**Chapter 1: Metallic paint, seatbelts and ecklectric windows. **

The wheels crunched against the dirt driveway as Hermione travelled down it going slowly so to avoid all the potholes, it was easy to tell that the driveway was not used much. Partly, she regretted her idea of having a break from the wizarding world and going on a muggle holiday, Ron had been fascinated by the idea of such a thing though she wondered now how he would cope with things that were second nature to a muggle, things such as electricity and how to switch on a light bulb.

A red roof came into view followed by the rest of 'The Burrow', Ron's far from normal house seemed even more crooked if that were possible and Hermione thought the cause might be due to Mr Weasley, a rather battered television aerial clung to one of the chimneys.

Switching off her engine, Hermione got out of the car and couldn't help smiling; it had been several weeks since she had got her muggle driving license having passed the tests with flying colours, her parents had been so pleased that they had bought her a car.

"Hemione!" A voice came from The Burrow and the seventeen year old turned to find Mr Weasley smiling at her from the doorway, Hermione could only smile back weakly as his eyes darted between her and the car. The words, Ford Anglia sprang to mind. "How does the paint sparkle like that?" Arthur Weasley asked as he approached the vehicle and touched the red paintwork.

"Hello Mr Weasley, it's called Metallic paint."

"Impressive, very impressive. Ron will be a moment, would you mind showing me the inside?"

Hermione could barely say no to one of her best friend's parents and then, the car was always insured though she doubted against magical accidents. "It's a Vauxhall, Mr Weasley." She answered as Ron's father pointed at the badge of a winged griffin and asked what its purpose was. "That tells you what it is, all Vauxhall's have them." Silently she pleaded for Ron to come and save her before her car ended up with no wheels.

"And these are?" Mr Weasley asked as he climbed into the passenger seat and pushed a button, Hermione silently cursed at leaving the key in the ignition as the passenger window shot down accompanied by a delighted laugh and ... "How on earth does it do that? It's very different from my car…well my old one."

"Electric windows Mr Weasley, that button makes them go up and down."

"Ecklectic?" Hermione swore she saw his eyes glint as he gazed in amazement at the black button, everyone knew Mr Weasley's fascination with all things Muggle especially when it concerned 'ecklectic'. Ron had informed her in his last letter that his father's collection of plugs was increasing to the point where the Kitchen cupboard he kept them in, bulged. Slowly edging to the right side of the car, Hermione hoped he would not notice her pulling the keys out and stopping his fun.

"Hermione!" At the sound of her name, Hermione turned to find Ron smiling at her and dragging a trunk out towards the car, she could barely hide her relief at seeing her red-haired friend. "It's so good to see you again" He exclaimed as he hugged her. Ron had grown even more since she had seen him at the end of the sixth year; it seemed that he would never stop. "Dad, get out of the car, mum'll flip if she sees you near a 'blasted car' again." He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Electricity?" He asked to her ears alone and to which she nodded. "He'll never change, now where do I put my trunk?"

It would have been easier if they had cheated and used Floo powder or at least gone on a train, but no, Hermione had had to say they do it as authentically as possible, the prospect of days on the road with Ron seemed more and more a nightmare as each minute passed. "In the boot." She replied to his question and opened the back of the car where her own, much smaller suitcase rested.

"Sure it'll fit?" Ron asked as he came to stand beside her, gazing with disdain at the tiny boot of the Vauxhall Corsa. "Bloody small thing that." His eyes ran up and spotted the backseats. "Even sure I'll fit in it? Couldn't you have used magic to make it bigger?"

"No and no, magic is out of bounds you know that as much as I. Underage Wizards are not-"

"-permitted to perform spells outside of school. I know, I know Hermione, but I'm sure they'll overlook it. I'll do some damage trying to fit in that."

"You agreed to the whole thing Ron." Hermione said with a sweet smile though inside she was seething with anger, it was her car she had to worry about. "Now are you going to get the trunk in or not? What the bloody hell did you put in there?"

Ron grinned as he picked up the trunk and dropped it into the boot, making the car creak and shoot down before the suspension adjusted. "You know all things, never know what to expect with muggles." His grin became wider. "Dad helped me."

_Oh no_, Hermione thought as she slammed the boot down, it had to be slammed otherwise it would not have closed. _Oh no, why did I think of this?_ "Well Harry's luggage will just have to go on the roof rack. I'm sure he'll cope- What Ron?"

Looking sheepish, Ron ran a hand through his hair whilst avoiding her glare. "How do I actually… you know… get into the car?"

Hermione tried to keep her face still as she moved to the left side of the car and opened the passenger door. "You pull the handle up and then pull the door out." She then bent down and pulled the seat lever that caused the car seat to fall forward. "And then you climb in the back." She pushed the seat back into position; it gave a satisfying click which made Ron jump. "You'll be sitting in the front… until we get Harry."

"Right." And so Ron climbed in the car, shifting around until he was comfortable though his knees seemed to be wrapped around his head which was brushing the roof.

"You lower the seat and move it back, common sense." Hermione tried not to sound exasperated whilst trying not to roll her eyes.

Sighing, she settled herself into her seat and moved to put the key in the ignition but was distracted as Ron tried to figure out what the actual use was for the long black bit of material that became even longer when one pulled it. "It's a seatbelt Ron. You put that metal bit in that metal bit there. Understand?"

Finally they were moving down the drive and Hermione could not help but smile, at least Ron hadn't discovered the radio yet. "Next stop Harry's." She murmured as she pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

"What does this button do?"

"Ron!" She cried as the all the things in the glovebox spilled onto the floor. It was going to be a long journey indeed.

**TBC**…perhaps.


	2. Service stations and the magic of window...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected to get so many!**

**Chips: **anglais lingo for French fries… not potato chips though it doesn't really matter.

**Chapter 2:** **Service stations and the magic of window-screen wipers. **

It was all going well, Ron seemed content to stare out the window as they sped down the motorway towards Little Whinging in Surrey to save Harry from having to spend time with the Dursleys, who, having found that Sirius Harry's godfather was dead, treated Harry even more like dirt. It was only a matter of time before one or the other ended up dead.

"You know." Ron stated matter-of-factly as he tore his gaze away from watching the many tree's fly by. "I think I prefer the train, can walk around and feel your legs, they've been dead for ages."

Hermione grinned. "Well this is a lot smaller then a train."

"Even so you think they would have catered for people with long legs." He grumbled as he fiddled with the seatbelt, he had done so for the last half hour saying that it was rubbing his neck or that it was too tight and made him have to constantly hold his breath in; Ron had shut up after Hermione had said he should loose weight then.

"You can walk about in a minute; we're going to stop at the services. I need some petrol and I'm rather peckish." She stated as she changed lanes and suddenly beeped her horn as a male driver almost cut her off. "Bloody men drivers! My gran drives faster then him! This is a motorway not-" Her words were cut short as a thought came to her, she was not suffering from road rage, she certainly wasn't, she was a mature female witch who didn't let her temper get the better of her. Road rage? What was road rage?

"Services? Petrol?" Ron asked in wonder as he gazed over his shoulder to see the cause of Hermione's outburst.

"You don't think the car runs on air do you?"

"Well…I…it runs on air? Car's don't run on air, Hermione even I know that and I don't spend much time with muggles."

_That we can tell_. Hermione thought ruefully as she turned off the motorway and into the service station, flying swans on a sign greeted her as she drew the car to halt. "It's a muggle saying Ron. Just forget about it. The car runs… I mean." She couldn't think of another word. "The car needs petrol to move; didn't your dad ever tell you when he had his car?" At the blank expression on her friends face she sighed. "Let me guess, magic."

Ron almost tumbled out of the car as Hermione opened the door, she had put the child lock on because she hadn't quite trusted him to not mistake the door handle for the window switch, the only reason Ron didn't land in a heap was the fact he was still belted into the car. _That'll teach him not to lean on my windows! _"Press the red button, mate."

"Well that certainly was a…Ow!" Ron winced and rubbed his head, he had forgotten just how high a car was and hit his head on the roof as he got out. "I don't think I could get used to this." He drew his wand from his pocket. "Just one wave and the roof will be gone."

"Don't!" Hermione said a little too loudly causing several other 'welcome breakers' to stare. "Look, put away your wand, we're around muggles remember?!" She hissed as she dragged him towards the service station by one arm. "Don't say anything unusual."

"Yes Hermione." Ron said meekly, his eyes scanning the large building in front of him and widening slightly, obviously impressed by what muggles could come up with without magic. He jumped slightly as the automatic doors sprung open, a strong smell of coffee hitting both as they passed through.

"Right where do you get the petrol from then?"

"Not here silly." Hermione suppressed the urge to slap some sense into him for she would be slapping him for hours, maybe even days. "The car has to be with us to get the petrol."

"You mean you drive it in here?"

"No," She said sweetly as though talking to a five year old. "There's a petrol station outside that we go to, here's where we get food and go to the you know…where we go to relieve ourselves."

"Oh-"

They walked down the corridor, following the sign for the toilets, Hermione winced every time Ron pointed at something and almost shouted his amazement, she had almost tripped over him when he had spotted the arcades and stopped suddenly, asking whether he could try one. A child in a sweet store would have been less hassle.

"Now there's the toilet, go in and do you business and wait for me outside." Hermione said bluntly. She was glad that they would be seeing Harry soon; he would know how to cope with Ron. "And remember," She added, "Wash your hands afterwards and then stick them under the thing that blows hot air." Hermione was rewarded by the glare Ron shot at her as he mumbled about knowing how to use a toilet.

Five minutes later, Ron had a wide grin on his face as he came to stand beside her. "And you say they don't have magic."

Hermione glanced around her making sure that no-one had heard them, one of these days she was going to have to teach Ron about the word discreet. "I got us some chips and drinks of coke –they don't have pumpkin juice- and what is so amazing?"

"The toilet flushed without me having to even push the button."

"That was a bit of information I did not need to know." She said, wrinkling her nose. "We'll head back to the car now and fill up with petrol and in an hour we should be at Harry's. By the way if you spill anything in my car, Nearly Headless Nick will suddenly have some competition."

"I get your point." Ron mumbled, taking the food of Hermione. "No spillage."

Back at the car, Ron had as much trouble getting in as he had before, the reason being that he had his hands full though he managed not to spill anything much to his and Hermione's relief, maybe when Harry joined them things wouldn't be so bad. "What's that smell?" He asked suddenly as a strong smell made its way up his nose causing him to cough.

"That, my friend, is the sweet smell of petrol. Don't worry, you'll get used it." Hermione said as she stopped the car next to one of the petrol pumps and opened the door. "While I'm gone don't touch anything, don't even move." She added before slamming the door and proceeding to fill the car with petrol. Ron merely gazed about him, watching the muggles getting the big nozzles and shoving them into a hole in the car, he made a note to himself to take muggle studies in his spare time, never had he seen his father do such a thing with the Ford Anglia.

When Hermione returned they began once again on their journey, both were excited about being reunited with Harry and going some place where he wouldn't be recognised, it would be a relaxing break for them all.

Suddenly spots of rain hit the windscreen as the heavens opened, Hermione sighed at the sudden turn in weather, British weather could never be trusted.

"Do you want me to use the _Impervius_ spell on the windscreen? I'm very good at it now." Ron said producing his wand.

"No, that's not needed; window-wipers will do just fine." Hermione said as she switched them on. "I was taught by my driving instructor that you have to leave it for a bit before switching them on, stops the screen from smearing."

Ron looked just slightly disappointed as he put his wand back in his pocket, grumbling that the Ford Anglia would most likely have needed it, Hermione had to agree as she doubted the car even had working window-wipers. "Maybe I'll let you drive." She said, trying to cheer Ron up.

"Really? This car is very different from what I drove."

"Not this car, I'll let you have a go on a racing arcade and a go-kart."

"Oh-"

Houses began appearing in the distance and they soon passed a sign telling them to take the second exit on the roundabout to reach Little Whinging. Hermione felt her stomach twist with excitement as they entered the village. "Now keep an eye out for Privet drive."

It was quite easy to spot the road and in no time they were parked up outside number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione had never been there before but from the way Harry had described it, she had expected some kind of fortress not a small village home. "Well we're here now."

Ron was already out the car and walking towards the door, Hermione caught up with him just as he rang the doorbell. A grey haired Mr Dursley answered, his face falling at the sight of them. "No salesman." He stated and almost closed the door before spotting Ron, "Don't I know you?" He asked through narrow eyes.

_Probably as the son of the one who destroyed your fireplace. _Ron thought with a smile at the memory from some years ago. "Is Harry in?" He asked without answering the first question.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry pushed the door aside, almost making his uncle fall. "Come in, I'm sure you're … tired." He added looking at Hermione's less then perfect state. "We can all have a cup of tea before we set off. My trunks all packed- nice car Hermione!"

"Thank you Harry, Ron seems to disagree." She said as she entered the house, a startled Mr Dursley backed up against the wall, his moustache almost bristling with anger.

"Well I had to guess where the boot was, looking at it you'd never think it had one, just slopes straight down at the back and then it has a lot more buttons then the Ford Anglia ever had."

Harry merely laughed. "It's great to hear you again, I'm so glad we're doing this."

**TBC..**

**Responses to reviews: (I always like to reply)**

**Jess: **I've written more, though I'm not quite sure how long the whole story is going to be… I have lots of ideas.

**Orian'sbelt: **Thank you very much! I have no idea what's going to happen so I guess we're all waiting.

**Lovablechick213:** I should be updating everyday though sometimes it will be every other day. Glad you liked it! I am interested in the beta thing though at the moment my friend is doing it and it helps that you know British words!

**Elkebaby: **How are Harry's relatives going to react? Afraid that's in the next chapter. Harry really didn't give Uncle Vernon time to react.

**Phantom radio: **Glad you liked it, and what can I say cars vary as do their handles.

**Kaitee: **Thank you, I am continuing and hopefully I'll finish it. There's a lot more to come.

**Ann: **Less interesting then Ron? True but then he hasn't experienced many Muggle things thanks to his relatives…have to see how he reacts. A Nightclub is currently at the top of my thoughts for some strange reason...and a theme park.

**Kwndnl:** I hope you find this chapter as funny… I was trying to cheer myself up whilst writing chapter 1. Glad you liked it.

**Cassiopeia Stargazer:** I'm not at all offended; I was thinking that when I posted the chapter but a Ford Anglia and Vauxhall Corsa are completely different cars, they barely look the same so I just played it up at bit… I have friends who don't know how to get into some cars and I myself have attempted to open a window…the fact that it was actually a door handle. I admit I did exaggerate a bit.

**LMD09:** Thank you!

**Heather:** Thank you and I am continuing it. All these responses have motivated me to write more.

**Br34: **Glad you like it and I have updated.

**Next chapter… how will the Dursley's react to having another witch and wizard in the house?**


	3. My mum's a dentist, dad's one too

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and never will

**Authors Note**: This didn't turn out the way I wanted for some reason…oh well, probably because a friend was making me angry while I was writing.

**Chapter 3: My mum's a dentist, dad's one too.**

Ron and Hermione found themselves in the Dursley's kitchen leaning against the worktop, Harry's aunt and uncle had retired to the living room fearful of what those 'ruddy nutcases' would do. They could hear them talking about calling the police if they so much as broke a cup.

"I thought I heard someone call for you at the door, who would want to talk to you?" Dudley entered the kitchen, an empty plate in his hand which he nearly dropped as his eyes took in Harry's two friends. "Who are you?" He asked quite rudely, his voice squeaking slightly.

Ron smiled. "Ron Weasley, I think we met a few years ago, you ate one of my brother's sweets." He could barely contain the glee in his voice as he reached into a pocket and produced a sweet. "Would you like another one? I swear they won't do the tongue thing."

"No!" Dudley exclaimed, his eyes widening and a hand going to his mouth. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

Shrugging, Ron popped the sweet into his mouth. "Suit yourself, your loss."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said whilst shooting a look at Ron that told him not to be so mean though she to was enjoying seeing Harry's larger then average cousin frightened. "It's a nice house you have. You must be Harry's cousin."

"Yeah, Harry's." Dudley murmured as he backed from the door and almost ran up the stairs, the stairs creaking under the strain. The house seemed to shake as a door upstairs slammed shut.

"I don't know what to say." Harry said as he handed each of them a cup of tea, a grin cracked across his face. "Just I think I should invite you around more as that was amazing!" He laughed and consequently choked on his tea causing him to go into a fit of coughing. Wheezing, he caught his breath before continuing. "Do you want to meet my aunt and uncle?"

"Love to." Ron said instantly after downing his tea with a grimace. "Any relative of yours is my friend."

"Just a second," Hermione replied reaching into her bag, both looked at her in askance. "Phone," Was her only explanation as she removed a small mobile phone, which was issuing the tune to the Magic Roundabout, and answered it. "Yes mum, I'm at Harry's." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and glanced at Harry before nodding towards Ron who was staring at the phone with a glint in his eye that somewhat resembled his fathers when electricity was mentioned. "Do you have somewhere more… private?"

Harry tried to suppress his laughter as he nodded and pointed to the hallway while holding Ron back who looked as though he would follow. "Let's go see my aunt and uncle. Maybe Hermione will let you play with her mobile later, I'm sure she has it insured."

"Mobile?"

"Portable telephone, the thing you couldn't keep your eyes off, everyone has them. Maybe I'll buy you a nice pink one." Ron only narrowed his eyes.

They entered the living room and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon immediately stood up, looking at Ron as though he had leprosy. "You're one of his friends aren't you? From that crazy school." Vernon blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Obviously."

Both adults backed away until their legs hit the back of their sofa making them both to fall heavily, their eyes never left Ron. They knew what Harry was capable of but a wizard that had known he was one all his life… that was an uncertainty. "Well…er…when will you be back?" Uncle Vernon asked, trying vainly to sound civil.

"Next summer most likely and then I will have finished school so would have left here." Harry said in just as cool a voice.

"Well…er… that's good." Aunt Petunia exchanged a glance with Uncle Vernon, if Harry had not been present they probably would have been dancing around with joy, her face fell as she saw Harry seat himself on one of the chairs and the ginger haired boy follow his lead, obviously they weren't going as soon as she thought. "Would you like a biscuit?" She asked nervously, pushing the plate of them towards Ron who happily accepted one.

"Mum's just got a new job at a different dentist practice." Hermione announced as she walked into the living room, she stopped when she had taken in the scene –Mr and Mrs Dursley on one side of the room and Harry and Ron on the other. "Oh…Hello Mr and Mrs Dursley, I'm Hermione Granger."

"You're another one of those…wizards," Uncle Vernon said almost spitting out the last word, his face going slightly purple.

"Yes I am though my parents are muggles…non magical folk." Hermione said calmly, taking no offence at the words Uncle Vernon had spoken. "My mum's a dentist for a private company and my dad is a dentist also but for the NHS."

"Well that's nice to hear." Silence descended on the room once more before Petunia continued. "Biscuit?"

"Hermione?" Harry said suddenly, "Would you mind helping me with my trunk." He knew he was being evil leaving Ron with the muggles but over the last couple of years his friend seemed to have taken the same view as his father towards them, Ron would keep his Aunt and Uncle on their toes for a while.

Nodding, Hermione followed Harry into the hallway; they could just hear Ron asking about the television and how they managed to get the pictures to move without magic, Uncle Vernon gave a somewhat reserved answer. Upstairs Harry explained that he had sent Hedwig to the Weasley's, knowing that it wouldn't be good to take an owl with them.

Before long they had the trunk secured to the roof rack, Ron came out of the house with a very reluctant Mr and Mrs Dursley who stayed away from Ron, giving him glances that looked as though they thought he belonged in a mental hospital. Harry guessed Dudley had hidden under his bed to avoid a relative of the twins.

"Nice car." Uncle Vernon said to Hermione as he looked over the Corsa which was parked behind his own, leaving no easy escape if they needed it.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you; it was a present from my parents. It's a P-reg 1.8 litre." She said, informing him about things any right muggle would know.

Vernon still looked over the car as though trying to spot anything unnatural about it, he too could remember the incident with the Ford Anglia; it had left him with a bruised back for several weeks. "Nice car, very nice." He said absently. "Thought your type preferred using sticks to fly on."

Helping Ron into the back of the car, Harry couldn't help grinning; he had never seen his Uncle so disconcerted and at what could only be a loss for words. "You ready Hermione?" He asked. "Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."

Hermione climbed into the driver's seat and switched on the engine, Ron leaned forward grasping the back of Harry's seat. "Well we're ready to go then… would have liked to see more of Dudley though and I meant it about the sweets they were only some muggle pear drops, perfectly harmless."

"Just a sec." Harry said as Hermione prepared to reverse the car, he opened the window shouting to his uncle who was almost through the door. "I forgot one thing, I left the Monster Book of Monsters in my room, it didn't seem to want to come on holiday with me. Just stroke it and it should just act like a kitten." The trio burst into laughter at Mr Dursley's suddenly pale face. "I had to leave him something." Harry explained as they backed down the drive. "After all he's looked after me for such a long time. Snappy should replace me just nicely."

"Snappy?"

"You named your car didn't you?"

"Hermione! You didn't?!" Ron exclaimed with a grin of delight.

"Harry!"

"What? Didn't you tell Ron about Penelope?"

**TBC**

**Nope still don't like it.**

**Next chapter: **Ron experiences a travel lodge and some other stuff…hmm…spiders.

**Responses to reviews:**

**Lovablechick213: **Thank you very much and I'm glad Ron seems ok; he's my favourite character so it pleases me to know I'm writing him alright.

**Phantom Radio:** Glad they're making you laugh; usually my sense of humour is hard to understand.

**Kwndnl****: **::grins:: I have to admit Ron is an idiot but I enjoy that about him.

**Cataliyst/wolfen**** Angel:** Thank you so much, maybe my sense of humour is not so strange. Glad you liked it; I'm not very pleased with how I did the Dursley's though. ::grumbles:: Oh well.

**AislinnStar****:** Merci beaucoup… Thank you for reviewing!

**Kaitee****: **::grins:: Thank you, glad you liked it and I hope this chapter was okay.


	4. This muggle stuff is easy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing etc…

**Chapter 4: This muggle stuff is easy.**

The car pulled into the car park of the travel lodge; a hotel that catered for people wanting a room for one night, cheap and cheerful one would say.

"This it?" Ron asked as he climbed out of the car after Harry and gazed in disappointment at the brick building that stood before them. "It doesn't look very impressive, just a big rectangle with windows."

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione over the roof of the car before turned his eyes back to Ron. "What did you expect? They all look the same all over the country, cheaper that way."

"Well you would think it would be grander."

Hermione sighed as she pulled her suitcase from the boot. "We're paying £25 for each room, you can't expect a mansion at that price and it's only for one night, I'm tired of driving."

Grabbing his trunk, Ron grumbled about muggles not knowing the meaning of comfort as he walked to the entrance, suddenly his stomach grumbled. "Are we going to get anything to eat? I'm bloody starving, I could eat a Hippogriff."

"Wouldn't think he would be," Hermione said loudly to Harry, causing their friend to stare at them. "He's had enough already, chips, crisps, chocolate and sweets not to mention the biscuits that your aunt gave him."

"Hermione don't." Harry grinned as he grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged her into the Travel lodge, "You to always have a go at each other."

At the reception desk, the receptionist took in the scene of three scruffy teens, noticing that the ginger one had a mark on the side of his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like two rooms please." Hermione responded leaning on the desk casually and holding her purse while Harry and Ron stood next to the trunks and tried to look presentable.

"Two rooms," Ron hissed suddenly. "But there are three of us; I'm not sharing a room with her!"

"Ron, the boy thing and the girl thing if you remember," Harry said whilst Hermione talked to the receptionist, he tried to focus on the opposite wall so as not to burst out laughing at the sight of Ron's face. "Girls and boys don't share rooms unless they're in a relationship, we're going to have to share a room, Hermione gets her own."

"I knew that… I'm not a child!"

"Sometimes you act like it Ronald Weasley." Hermione said as she handed Harry the card for the boy's room. "We're on the second floor means we'll have to take the lift."

Once they had clambered into the lift, Hermione reached over and pressed the button to take them to the second floor, at the same time Ron gazed around the tiny box. "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He stated slowly to thin air, both Hermione and Harry looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "We're here to visit the second floor."

"Ron," Harry sighed knowing that their friend was thinking of the 'lift' that had taken them to the ministry of magic. "They don't work like that, muggles don't have magic."

Suddenly the doors closed with a ping and the lift began moving upwards. "What were you saying?" The look of smug satisfaction on Ron's face was unbelievable as the elevator drew to a halt and the doors opened once more. "This muggle thing is quite easy." He added as he stepped out of the lift dragging his trunk behind him. "Nothing to it really."

"Should we tell him?" Hermione asked as she and Harry followed him out.

"No." Her friend replied. "Let him have his fun, we'll send him down to get a video later and see how he copes then."

"Wicked Harry just wicked." But she could not stop herself from laughing; she couldn't help imagining Ron's face as he was proved wrong. "I'll see you later." She said heading for her own room, glad that it was Harry who had to cope with Ron and not her. They would be meeting later for a meal and then Hermione was taking them to a nightclub, it was a junior night so they wouldn't have to sneak in.

Harry was left to follow Ron down the corridor to their room, stopping outside it he pulled the key card from his pocket, it was not the first time he had used one but he wanted to see how Ron would figure it out. "Do you know how to open the door?" He asked trying to cover his smirk. "I'm not to sure how."

"Where's the key?"

"Here." Harry handed Ron the card and fought to hold down his laughter as Ron registered what was in his hand, he knew what Ron would say,

"But this isn't a key it's just a rectangular piece of plastic."

"Yet Hermione gave it us, she's never wrong and she know's more about muggles then me."

"But it _is_ a bit of plastic." Ron said ever so slowly as though Harry had suddenly forgotten how to use his brain or that he didn't actually know what plastic looked like.

Harry shrugged. "Well look at the door, does there look like there's a keyhole?" He knew he was being cruel but he was having so much fun, he hadn't felt this content for weeks. The door had no keyhole but in its place was a big metal handle with a slot just below it and a light, the slot was where the card was swiped, the light would then turn green and allow them entrance, he wondered if Ron would actually be able to figure it out.

"Are they stupid or something?" Ron said in annoyance as he pushed down on the handle. "How the bloody hell are we supposed to get in when there's no key and no keyhole to put the key in!" He continued to rattle the handle, Harry was only glad there was no one else about. "Can't you figure it out?"

"I told you Ron I don't know how." If Harry had been Pinocchio, his nose would have pushed the door down by now.

"What about the thing Sirius gave you?" Harry frowned, he hated to hear his godfather's name, his godfather was dead and it was his fault, just like everyone else he had loved but he knew Ron had meant no harm.

"It's in the bottom of my trunk." Though it was actually in his pocket, he always kept it close to him as a permanent reminder of Sirius. "I can't unpack it in the middle of the hall."

"But we can't get in!"

"Idiot," Harry muttered in amusement, "Ron do you see that big sticker beside the door? Well read that and it will tell you what to do."

Ron glanced at the sticker in question and saw the little diagrams which directed the reader in stages how to use the door. "Oh right." He said, his eyes scanning the writing and he began to read it aloud. "Put the card at the top of the slot." He did so, "Pull it down quickly." After a moments hesitation he did that. "Take the card out and push the handle down." A grin came to his face as the door opened. "That was easy."

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed Ron into the room. "How long did it take you? Like half an hour!"

They looked about the room and found it contained two single beds, a chest of drawers on top of which perched a television, Ron went straight to it. "How do you switch it on?" He asked Harry as he tapped the screen.

"You push a button but not now." Harry explained as he threw his trunk on the bed and flopped down beside it. "I think you've had enough excitement for today." He rolled onto his stomach and looked at his friend. "I'm going to have a nap its half seven and we're not leaving until half eight."

"Fine." Moving away from the TV, Ron opened his trunk and began rummaging through it, soon his bed was covered in all sorts of stuff, Harry swore he saw what looked like a cricket bat. How did Ron manage to fit all the stuff in and… a cricket bat? "I think I'll have a shower." His friend added.

"Will you know how to work it?"

"Muggle stuff is easy; don't see what all the fuss was about." Ron replied as he moved towards the bathroom. "I could cope with this everyday, no trouble at all."

"If you say so." Harry closed his eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep when a scream came from the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He cried in alarm as he sat up straight.

Ron ran into the room with a blue towel wrapped around his waist, his face almost as white as a ghost. "Spider!" He squeaked, "I pulled back the shower curtain and it fell on my hand!" He shook his hand as though to get rid of an invisible spider and looked at Harry pleadingly. "You have to get rid of it!" He hissed

"I can't kill it!"

"Yes you can! There're no windows in that bathroom, it must've climbed up the drain and you are not bringing it in here to get rid of it!"

"Okay where is it?" Harry said, reluctantly pulling himself up off the bed, he grinned when he saw Ron scanning the room for anymore of the eight legged creatures.

"In the bath."

Walking into the bathroom, Harry looked in the bathtub and found a small spider trying to make its way out of the bath; it was having no success as the tiny arachnid kept sliding back down the smooth sides. Sighing, Harry turning on the tap and rinsed it down the plughole, sometimes Ron was such a baby. All spiders in Britain were perfectly harmless. "Its somewhere in your clothes." He announced casually as he walked into the bedroom. "I have no idea where it is and I am not touching your clothes."

Ron looked as though he were about to faint. "Jump on my clothes if you have to! Burn them!" He pulled his wand from the bed and handed it to Harry. "Just get rid of it." His words were getting squeakier and squeakier as his panic increased.

Smiling, Harry handed the wand back to Ron. "You really are ruthless. It's down the drain, don't worry."

"The plug?"

"What about the plug?" Harry asked innocently, knowing full well what his friend meant.

"Did you put the plug in?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So it doesn't climb out again!" Ron glared at Harry's blank expression. "I'll do it myself."

"But I wanted a shower; I can't have a shower with the plug in!"

"Then use Hermione's room," Ron's voice came from the bathroom. "I'm not risking that thing attacking me in the night!"

Harry sighed again, Ron was unbelievable sometimes.

**TBC**

**Next chapter: **Ron and Harry experience a nightclub for the first time… okay it's not a proper one but hey still is one…without the alcohol.

**Oh and I've changed chapter 2 slightly, its now entitled 'My mum's a dentist, dad's one too'… my memory really sucks…sorry!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Jenny: **I hope Ron reacted to the spider the right way, all I remember is the very squeaky voice from the films. :: grins at the memory:: I'm pleased it seemed realistic.

**Kwndnl****: **Glad it's a break from all the serious ones, I hate serious stuff… well writing it anyway.****

**Aislinn****: **Career change? Ok I admit I completely forgot about Hermione's parents being dentists. ::shrugs:: My mistake but it doesn't matter that much, I've changed it. Glad the plots realistic…except for her parents not being dentists, dentists are evil anyway.

**Lucid-03-days:** Glad you enjoyed it, the toilet thing was wrong but I couldn't help it, people are very blunt and to the point where I come from…I'm pleased you find the story funny and hopefully I did the spider thing ok.

**Lovablechick213: **Thank you and I went into my own sense of humour there. Penelope's the name of the car, Snappy's the book, its not unusual for things to have names here… my computer's called Charlie… East Anglian humour…sorry, I've probably confused you even more.

**Phantom radio:** Still don't like that chapter, have no idea why just that it bugs me but glad you liked it anyway.

**KateM****: **Thanks for reviewing and I've changed the dentist thing…I'm getting old, my memory's not what it used to be. ::grins:: I just forgot…haven't read the books in about six months and I can't remember every detail.

**Kaitee****: **Thank you as I said I've changed it… maybe I should read the books again… if I can be bothered.

**Sou85a:** Thanks. I use UK English because I am English…with a bit of welsh mixed in and haven't got a clue how to do it any other way because its what I've been taught. I know you have to be 17 when you drive because I'm excited about being able to drive in 2 months when I turn 17. If I remember, Hermione's birthday is around September so she'd be able to drive by now… my brother passed his test in a month and I'm basing it on that. Time frame… I'm having it so that they are at the end of year 12, year 6 in Hogworts and about to start year 7 in September so she at least should be driving … It's a bit faulty but what the heck.. it's a story.


	5. An encounter with Vodka

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I would be rich now and seeing as I'm not as I guess I don't own anything.

**British spelling because I am British and I can't spell any other way.**

**Fit: **English lingo for hot …hott… whatever you call it…basically nice looking…yep that's it not fit as in healthy exercise fit…

**Anywho****..******

**Chapter 5: An encounter with Vodka.**

"You're not wearing that are you?" Harry exclaimed as he saw Ron emerge from the bathroom dressed in what could only be a wizard's robe.

"What's wrong with it?" Ron said looking down at it. "Is it the wrong colour?"

Harry sighed and sat on the bed shaking his head in exasperation, he himself was wearing a loose blue shirt and jeans, perfect gear for clubbing. "One word Ron, muggles."

"Oh yeah but I don't have anything for, you know going out."

"Maybe Hermione will take you shopping some time." Harry answered, "You'll be called a freak if you wear that." Rummaging through his own trunk, Harry found one of his larger shirts and tossed it to Ron who actually managed to catch it. "Wear that and a pair of your jeans, you'll look fine."

"But it's red." Ron stated glancing down at the shirt.

"And?"

"It clashes with my hair."

Harry grinned as he tousled his hair, a style that he had worn for the last year as it saved fighting an ever loosing battle. "Since when have you become so fashion conscious? It doesn't matter what you wear, nobody will notice."

"But you just said-"

"-As long as they are not robes, Hermione will be waiting for us at the reception, now come on." He replied, swiftly ended the argument that was about to erupt.

Both friends hurried out of the room and into the lift, Harry stood still as Ron announced their names and where they wanted to go, he wasn't going to push the button as his friend had to find out for himself that muggle lifts didn't work the same way as magical ones.

"Why aren't we moving?" Came the expected question.

"You haven't pushed the button."

"What button? It worked last time."

"That was because Hermione pushed the button at the same time." Harry pushed Ron out of the way and pressed the button for the ground floor, soon the doors pinged shut and the lift began to move down, Ron stared fixedly at the doors and Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a remark, Ron hated being proved wrong.

At the reception, Hermione was already waiting. She looked slightly unhappy and was tapping her foot in impatience; Harry couldn't help but notice that she was wearing high heeled sandals, a big difference from the flat shoes she wore at school. At seeing them, Hermione only frowned. "You're late, the taxi's here right now!" And practically dragging them she led them out of the hotel.

"Taxi?"

"She'll explain later." Harry answered as Hermione pushed him into the black cab with some force.

She pushed them out as they arrived at their destination much to the amusement of the cab driver who gave them a cheery farewell.

"So that was a taxi." Ron murmured watching the cab go. "More comfortable then your car, it had room for my legs." He dodged Hermione's slap. "Chill, I was only joking."

The club was full of many other teens around their age, all drinking, chatting or dancing. Harry had to grab Ron's arm and direct him to stop his friend from gaping in amazement. A rock band on stage played the music, they didn't quite compare to the weird sisters but the music was still good. "You two stay here and don't get into any trouble." Hermione almost shouted over the noise. "I'll go get the drinks."

Both Harry and Ron grabbed a table and sat down. "So this is what a nightclub is like?" Ron shouted a little too loudly.

"Yeah pretty much, it's my first time but it matches what Dudley told me."

"Dudley's been to a nightclub?" At Harry's nod, Ron burst out laughing until he had tears in his eyes. "I bet he can carve a path through the dance floor just like Hagrid and Madame Maxime and they were half giants!"

"Ron, no you-know-what remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ron seemed quite content to bob his head along to the music; Hermione seemed to be taking an awful long time with the drinks, there hadn't been much of a queue, Harry looked around and found that she was talking to a boy with brown hair; the drinks would take a little while longer he guessed, as long as they didn't take all night it didn't matter.

Two girls weaved their way through the clouds and approached Harry and Ron, taking a seat opposite them. "Hi!" The smaller of the two girls said; her attention mainly on Ron. "I'm Michelle and this is Shell and you are?"

Ron glanced at Harry and beckoned for him to answer for them, he hadn't really talked to muggles his own age before and was unsure how to address the 'shell twins'.

"Harry and he's Ron." Harry stated simply, after rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, so what school do you go to?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance; they couldn't exactly say they went to Hogwort's as that was out of the question, Harry's brow furrowed as he thought of an answer. "Err…Smelting's boys' school." The name of his cousin's school was the first thing that came to mind.

"And you?" Michelle asked, smiling at Ron. "It's not a school round here."

"Same." Ron answered weakly. "We're visiting a friend."

"Oh!" Shell said with disappointment tingeing her voice as she watched Harry. "So you're not staying?"

"No." Both Harry and Ron answered at the same time, "But we…er… wish we where. Never met so nice girls." Harry added with a grin, he glanced towards Hermione and silently pleaded for her to come and rescue them, Ron would end up spilling the beans, he just knew it.

"So what A levels do you do?" Michelle said once Harry and Ron volunteered no more to the conversation.

"A Levels?" Ron glanced at Harry unsure what they meant. A levels were the muggle equal of N.E.W.T's but Ron didn't know that, he hadn't heard of them before.

"You know just…er…stuff, science, maths that sort of stuff." Harry made up. Potions could be counted as a science though he didn't actually do potions. Snape would rather have taught a Hippogriff to dance. "Hermione!" He exclaimed as his friend came towards them and handed them their drinks. "This is Michelle and Shell or is it Shell and Michelle?"

Harry couldn't help notice that Ron downed his drink rather quickly and then moved onto Harry's, obviously his friend was nervous but downing alcoholic drinks that fast wasn't good.

Hermione smiled graciously at the two girls before placing herself between Ron and Harry. "So…"

"You must be a friend of Harry and Ron then?"

"Could say that." Hermione's smile turned evil. "Don't you think they're lovely? I could never decide which one to take out so I brought both along." She laid a hand on Ron and Harry's arm. "So if you could…you know." She nodded towards another table. "I would like to be alone with them."

"We didn't realise, so sorry." And with that both girls left.

Hermione turned on Harry and Ron. "Don't ever mention that ever! I can't believe I did that but I don't trust you two alone." She took her hands off their arms.

"Hermione!" Ron said in astonishment. "I never knew you had it in you!" He went to hug her.

"Well with Victor, I got a lot of practice." She blushed at the compliment as she pushed Ron away.

"I won't complain once for a week!" Ron exclaimed. "I think the shell twins put me off muggles for life." Ron seemed suddenly…livelier

Harry grinned. "And Fleur Delacour didn't put you off witches?"

It was Ron's turn to blush. "She _was_ part Veela, 'zey' are very different." He added mimicking Fleur's accent. "You have to admit that Fleur was fit but it turned out she wasn't my type."

"Well, we best be going before you idiot twins end up revealing our whole world." Hermione grinned as she got up from her chair and headed towards the exit,

"I don't think Nightclubs are quite my thing." Ron said absently as he took one last look around, "To simple and their music is terrible and this drink, what is it? It's made me feel all weird!"

"Barcardi Breezer, it has vodka in it." Harry responded as he pushed Ron ahead of him who seemed reluctant to leave. "And I noticed you drank mine!"

Ron wrinkled his nose and waved the bottle in the air. "It tastes rather disgusting but then it does something…"

"It makes you drunk and I don't think you can hold drinks very well." Harry grinned; Ron seemed to be acting rather drunk. "You've only had one bottle and already you're acting off your head."

"Maybe it affects wizards that way." Hermione said thoughtfully as she walked ahead of them out of the nightclub. "It'd be great to test it back at school…purely on an experimental basis."

At hearing her voice, Ron turned in her direction, a slight look of confusion on his reddened face. "By the way Hermione who was that you were talking to?" He called, chasing after her.

"It _doesn't_ matter."

"Yes it does! Tell me or I'll tell _Vicky _about everything!" Ron grinned as Hermione spun round in a clatter of heels.

"You wouldn't?!"

"I would!"

"It was just a guy! I can talk to the opposite sex! Harry, tell him I can talk to the opposite sex!"

"What she said." Harry laughed as Ron cried with laughter; his friend was definitely a wee bit tipsy from his first meeting with vodka.

"Harry!"

"Ow!" He exclaimed as a heel connected with his toe and pushed down. "What was that for?! It was Ron who was teasing you! If I had my wand you'd be sorry!" Harry knew that he sounded childish but he would be amazed if he hadn't suffered a broken toe.

"Well Ron's not acting himself." Hermione explained as she grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him into the taxi, Ron chose to follow meekly behind.

As the taxi rattled its way back to the hotel, Harry only hoped that Ron would not snore, if that happened his friend would find a sock in his mouth.

**TBC**

**Another chapter done but didn't like it…again. I kept adding to it and I'm still not satisfied, don't think I did the slightly drunk thing right but then again I've never been drunk…that I can remember so can't relate.**

**Next chapter:** It's a surprise! ::looks through a book on car mechanics::

**Responses to reviews:**

**Joyce Malevolence: **Funny without trying? ::grins:: Thanks. I love being cruel to Ron…can't help it, it's addictive!

**Riley:** Thank you… They'll be plenty more of 'poor Ron'.

**Kwndnl****:** Glad it was another funny chapter, thank you for reviewing as it inspires me to write more.

**Phantom radio: **Thank you for loving Ron's reaction to the spider…it's what any sane person would do. This chapter didn't quite work out the way I planned.

**Lovablechick213:** Yep I think Ron used magic to fit more stuff in his trunk, I was thinking of Mad eye Moody's trunk for some reason. ::shrugs:: Ron has to use magic at some stage.

**Lucid-03-days: **lol. Glad you enjoyed the spider part and everyone has to love Ron. I did put it in humour and yes I did do it because of you, I thought I'd done it before but you made me double-check so thank you! Doesn't everyone live in their own little world?

**Sou85a: **The only person in my family that doesn't hate spiders is my dad; my 20 year old brother is terrified of them and makes his girlfriend get rid of them which is very funny to watch, that's where I got my inspiration from. And no Ron doesn't realise Harry is teasing him…naughty Harry.


	6. Dealing with Muggles

**Disclaimer: **I own nout, nothing, zilch, zero etc etc.

**I haven't updated in ages so I apologise for my laziness, I'm not going to blame it on anything else but my computer did loose all its files during a thunder storm which did result in a scary power cut so…oh and then my dad broke the keyboard and did I mention my dog eating the hard drive, whatever that is? And then I got my Gcse results and then …**

**Anyways…******

**Chapter 6: **Dealing with muggles.

Sunlight shone through the slit in the curtains to reveal scruffy red hair peeping out from the screwed up quilt. A muffled groan issued forth from the mound causing Harry to wake up from a pleasant dream in which Cho Chang was admiring his… another loud groan filled the room.

Picking up his glasses and putting them on, Harry threw his pillow at Ron hoping to wake the other boy up or at least cause him some pain for disturbing his oh so great dream. "Ron." He yelled at finding that the pillow had no effect. "Get your lazy arse up and out of bed. We've got to be out at ten."

The mound moved and more of the red hair was revealed as well as a blinking pair of sleep filled eyes. "What time is it?" Ron mumbled as he brought a hand to his throbbing head. "My head really hurts, feels as though a bludger's been bouncing on it all night."

For once Harry had no sympathy, he didn't know whether it was because Ron had stolen his drink or whether it was because his friend had interrupted his sleep and the dream, maybe it was both. "It's time you got a watch and the reason your head is hurting is because you downed two lots of Vodka within a couple of minutes." Sighing, he threw the covers off his bed and proceeded to walk to the bathroom where he collected a glass of water before heading back into the bedroom.

"What the-" Ron sputtered, leaping up from his bed and glaring at Harry who was holding an empty glass. "I didn't deserve that!"

"Cleared your head didn't it?" Harry grinned in reply, feeling satisfied at seeing a dripping wet Ron. "You can tell the hotel that you wet the bed."

"I did not. You better watch out or I'll-" He was cut off by a knock at the door, Ron glanced at Harry indicating that it was not possible for him to answer when he was soaking wet and just wearing a pair of underpants which were also slightly damp. If it were possible for him to turn redder, England would win the Quidditch cup every time for the next two centuries, a fact that was very unlikely to happen.

Hermione smiled as she stepped through the door, her face fell at seeing the state of Ron and the room which resembled a pig sty. "I was just about to ask whether you where ready and seeing as you're not I won't go there." The brown haired teen turned to the one with glasses. "Have you got a couple of quid that I can borrow? I need to buy the muggle paper."

"Quid?" Came the quiet voice of Ron as he tried to cover himself up from his female best friend, the tips of his ears turning to a nice shade of maroon.

"English muggle slang for money, pound coins." Hermione explained whilst try to avoid looking at the scene and quickly pocketing the money Harry handed to her. With a smile, she exited the room after telling them to be in the foyer in half an hour.

Harry grinned at Ron as he closed the door. "Well you heard her. Seeing as you've had your 'shower' I think it's my turn for a proper one." Ron merely glared, the words in his head were not fit to be uttered by someone his age and nationality, secretly hoping that he knew how to speak Trollish.

The trunks stood ready in the entrance as Hermione went to collect the car, Ron chose to avoid Harry who could not help but laugh every time he turned in Ron's direction. Sometimes it seemed Harry was far too immature to be 'the boy who lived'. _Him the only hope for the wizarding nation?_Ron thought as he studied the flowered wallpaper. _My arse._

Apparently they where to head to the channel tunnel and cross into France for a day of shopping, which was commonly known to English muggles as the 'booze run'. Ron had had a lot of fun getting his passport ready, fascinated that he could travel anywhere with the little red book, again with the red.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she entered the building, her car keys jangling from one finger. At the boy's nods, she turned and left them to carry the trunks to the car and place them in the boot after all, that was what men were for.

Once more, Hermione turned onto the motorway, heading south towards the not-so-white cliffs of Dover where they would catch the train to Calais. She hadn't been too sure whether to go by P&O ferry or by the chunnel (Channel Tunnel), her decision had been reached by Ron having no experience with boats and at least knowing what a train was, though the train they were to catch was very different. Her thoughts were halted as the car gave a sputtering sound whilst the arrow on the speedometer lowered gradually even though her foot was still on the accelerator.

"What's going on?" Ron asked from the back of the car, knowing that something was wrong because all the other cars where streaming past them.

"I don't know." Worried, Hermione pulled the car over to the hard shoulder and switched the engine off. "I checked everything and had it serviced before I left." A note of panic filled her voice as she exchanged a glance with Harry. "Nothing should go wrong! Is passed its MOT and everything!"

"You have got recovery haven't you?" Harry asked. "The AA or some other recovery service?" He had heard Uncle Vernon storming about such companies and how they were 'a ruddy rip-off.'

"Yes I have, but the train?!"

"Phone the company." Harry said calmly, using the voice he used when dealing with an annoying Colin Creevy in the second year. "If we miss the chunnel no big deal. We can get another one."

Hermione nodded and phoned the AA who informed her that a van would be with them in a matter of moments. Ron seemed excited at the prospect of meeting a muggle mechanic and seeing beneath the bonnet of a car, he virtually bounced in his seats.

Minutes ticked by, with Ron getting more excited and Hermione more frustrated before Harry, thanking the heavens, spotted a yellow van pulling up behind them.

"Well seems the fan belt slipped, easily fixed," stated the mechanic as he inspected the engine whilst trying not to cast uneasy glances at Ron, who was looking over his shoulder and watching every movement with interest though he understood none of the technicalities.

Hermione hugged Harry in relief at not having her carefully worked plans ruined. They would be in time to catch their train and spend the day in France before coming back, if, they could get Ron back on the train.

The bonnet closed with a click and the mechanic smiled at Ron and shook his hand quickly, his eyes darting back to the safety of his van.

"So what made you decide to do this job?" Ron was saying.

"Just a career option I liked, sir."

"Is it easy?"

"Depends on who you are."

"Does it ever get boring, not that I can see how it does, but does it ever?"

"Not really, some days can be slow though." The mechanic's voice was getting more and more squeaky as he was quizzed by an inquisitive Ron. It just wasn't regular for the customer to be interested in his job. Finally he reached the safety of his van and gave a rapid goodbye, leaving a disappointed Ron watching the retreating van.

"Well, you ready to experience what's next?" Hermione asked with a fixed smile on her face, wondering why she had thought of such an idea, Harry having never left the British Isles before, and Ron at least never by the muggle way. She was only glad that they where staying on the ground, well when it came to that, at least not in the air.

**Tbc**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Indiegurl2008: **I'll give the poor guy a break. Vodka is nothing like beer; it's basically a spirit drink, wait… '_an alcoholic spirit of Russian origin made by distillation of rye, wheat, or potatoes.' _according to the oxford dictionary…I have no idea just that it tastes nasty and can be mistaken for water because it looks like it. Thank you for reviewing.

**AislinnStar** Legally in the Uk you can be sold alcohol at 18, but you can drink it whenever the hell you like (as long as not in public), I skipped the whole legal thing. Update soon?…I'm not so good at that but I'll try and not be lazy.

**Sou85a: **Yeah poor Ron but he'll cope; he's having fun with it so that's all that matters. Drink definitely does affect people in different ways; I get drunk far too easily…nasty stuff anyway and Hermione has that sort of mind.

**Jess: **Glad you liked the lift/elevator/big box that's goes up and down thing, I was thinking back to the fifth book. Thanks for reviewing.

**LaNaHwAnNa: **I'm sure Hermione can cope after all she's been around him for six years and apparently in the sixth book they're going to have some sort of relationship…so I've heard. She's strong and she has a nice pair of heels for stomping. I didn't update soon due to a sudden bout of lazyitis so sorry.

**Orian'sbelt**I think his new name should be poor Ron and I have a habit of beating myself up about stuff, friends just ignore it and tell me to shut up…Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it and I promise not to say 'I don't like this chapter' again.****

**SinfulColours** Never thought about the whole Krum thing so I'm angling towards the yes side… Glad you liked it and I hope I update sooner, just have to kick my arse back into gear.


End file.
